


Thor: The Reign (Thor 3)

by mintylips



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintylips/pseuds/mintylips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Thor: The Dark World Spoilers!*<br/>My own little Thor 3</p><p>After discovering that Loki is alive, and of the crimes he has committed while pretending to be Odin, Thor returns to Asgard with Jane Foster. As King, he sentences Loki to imprisonment and to be stripped of all his powers. Now a few years later, peace has finally come back to the 9 realms, but trouble stirs in Asgard as the Asgardian Council advises for Thor to take a Queen soon. The logical choice is Sif, his trusted friend, but his heart is already with Jane Foster. Who will be his Queen in the end?</p><p>Loki is confined in a tree, the ultimate imprisonment, while his brother tries to clear up all his deeds. He knows of all that's going around him, but cares little of it all. Until one day he is released from his confinement by a small healer Lady Sigyn, who sheds a tear for the God of Mischief. Soon Loki grows curious as to why she did so.</p><p>Thor's effort in keeping peace throughout the nine realms are soon cut short as evil lurks nearby, destroying everything in its path. Now the two brother must come together to overcome this obstacle, but will their distrust towards each other bring them down along with Asgard and everyone they hold dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Trial

 

 

 

 

**Prologue**

**The Trial**

Thor stood in front of the golden throne that was once his father. His usual bright face looked grim. He watched as the guards brought out the prisoner before him. After months on Midgard with Jane Foster, he never entirely knew of the evil being done on Asgard. Now upon his return everything had been cleared, and in front stood the cause of all the treachery against the crown.

“Loki.” Thor greeted, his voice steady.

“Good to see you brother.” Loki smirked cockily, though he was the one cuffed and held at spear point. “How was your time in Earth? Enjoyable, I see that you brought back a souvenir.” His eyes flickered over to Jane Foster standing to the side of the throne. She looked uncomfortable in the unknown environment, but she blended in looking regal with the soft blue dress she wore. Her eyes hardened when he met her gaze.

“Never knew her to be so cold.” Loki joked, practically oblivious to his situation.

“Enough Loki!” Thor’s voice boomed, sending a wave of silence upon him.

Sighing, Loki stepped forward. As if on cue, guards pointed their spears against him ever so closely upon him. His eyes flickered up to Thor, possibly thinking that his brother would call off the guards. But once he saw that Thor wouldn’t do just that, Loki stepped back. “I see this is more serious than I thought.”

“ _More_ serious?” Thor’s voice turned cold, colder than anyone had ever heard from the most powerful warrior in Asgard. “Loki, the crimes you have committed are beyond serious.”

“My crimes?” Loki scoffed, “What crime brother? Taking my rightful place as king? That isn’t a crime that was the right thing to do, it was justice.” Sif, who stood alongside Jane, a strange pairing, gripped her double edged spear. Her eyes were tinted a bright pink, probably from the endless hours of crying upon figuring out Loki’s crimes.

“You are no King. There is no honor in killing unnecessarily; Father has taught us that long ago.”

“But Kings will make the necessary sacrifices. I just made mine a bit earlier, and not even much of a sacrifice. I was taking what was mine!” Loki snarled.

“He was our father Loki. “ Thor’s voice cracked from the emotions of such a simple sentence.

Loki looked uncomfortable. His gazed tilted down to the floor. “No. He wasn’t.”

Thor closed his eyes for a moment. Silence filled the halls. “Loki Laufeyson… for the crimes you have committed against Asgard and the crown, I sentence you to be stripped of all powers and confined to the utmost secure imprisonment there is known throughout the nine realms.” Gasps echoed in the halls.

Loki looked around almost amused at the reaction. “Really brother? ‘Stripped of power and confined’? How are you to do so? The prison before wasn’t much of a punishment. And as I recall you are not one to the arts of magic. Your style is more-uh-brute force.”

Ignoring the comment, Thor turned to the small cluster that was Asgardian Council. “Lady Eir.” Thor called out. Stepping from the elders, an older woman stepped forth cladded in an ivory dress, she carried the aura of power and respect, like Frigga had once before. However unlike Frigga, her eyes were colder once her gaze passed onto Loki.

“Lady Eir…” Loki mumbled. His memories flashed before him, the countless hours he spent with Frigga and Eir in studying magic during his childhood days. Frigga was the best all throughout Asgard in the art of magic, but a close second was Lady Eir. Although she was more focused on the art of healing, she was still very powerful.

“Loki.” She nodded acknowledging him.

“Why not just kill me? Or banish me?” Loki asked confused and not at all thrill of having his once mentor be the one to cast his punishment upon him.

“Mother would not have wanted any of that.” Thor said softly, his face darkened with the memories of the event that had occurred months ago. Frigga’s lifeless body sprawled out on the cold floor, Odin kneeling beside her, all these memories held a deep scar in Thor’s memory. “She wouldn’t want it.” He repeated to himself.

Lady Eir stepped forward in front of Loki after beckoning the guards away. She stared at him, her face emotionless. “I wish through your confinement you will have time to reflect on your actions.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Loki said coldly.

Slowly nodding, Lady Eir started to chant under her breath. The language of the ancient. Thor knew what was to happen next, but it wasn’t as he had expected from the moment Loki started to groan with pain. Turning around, Thor stepped down from the throne and quickly embraced Jane for comfort. She looked pale. Still being a mortal, traveling by bifrost had a more lasting effect on her than it did on him. However Loki’s screams that filled the air as the magic of Lady Eir consumed his body, twisting and stripping him of his powers, seemed to pale Jane’s and Thor’s face even more so than the Bifrost had done. Jane clamped her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Thor. His sturdy body was reassuring, but it still didn’t block out the screams. After what seemed an eternity, a bright flash of green filled the halls before residing back. The screams disappeared, and so did the light. Thor continued to have his hold on Jane as Lady Eir stepped up behind him. “It is done.” She said solemnly.

“Leave us.” Thor spoke against Jane’s russet hair. His voice was soft, barely audible to anyone, but Jane and Lady Eir. Bowing, Lady Eir waved her arms and started to usher everyone out.

Sif stopped for a moment on her way out, “I’ll be at the War Meeting.” Thor merely nodded. Sif threw one last glance at the two in their embrace. Sighing she left the halls,the echoes of her boot still hung in the air even once she disappeared behind the grand doors.

As the two embraced each other in their tight hold, a single black tree stood at the center of the hall. Its roots hovering a few inches from the ground showing it wasn’t any normal tree. The vibrant green leaves that hung scarcely amongst the sharp branches held a goldish tint.

Placing a hand on the back of Jane’s head, Thor pulled her closer. The first deed of becoming King of Asgard had not been one of the greatest, but it would keep peace in all nine realms. With Loki confined in a tree and stripped of his magic. He would no longer be a threat to Asgard, or to himself. All that was left was to preserve peace throughout all the 9 realms, as Odin had done once before.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that Loki is alive, and of the crimes he has committed while pretending to be Odin, Thor returns to Asgard with Jane Foster. As King, he sentences Loki to imprisonment and to be stripped of all his powers. Now a few years later, peace has finally come back to the 9 realms, but trouble stirs in Asgard as the Asgardian Council advises for Thor to take a Queen soon. The logical choice is Sif, his trusted friend, but his heart is already with Jane Foster. Who will be his Queen in the end?
> 
> Loki is confined in a tree, the ultimate imprisonment, while his brother tries to clear up all his deeds. He knows of all that's going around him, but cares little of it all. Until one day he is released from his confinement by a small healer Lady Sigyn, who sheds a tear for the God of Mischief. Soon Loki grows curious as to why she did so.
> 
> Thor's effort in keeping peace throughout the nine realms are soon cut short as evil lurks nearby, destroying everything in its path. Now the two brother must come together to overcome this obstacle, but will their distrust towards each other bring them down along with Asgard and everyone they hold dear?

**Chapter 1**

**Reunited**

The clatters of plates and the nonsense coming out of Darcy’s mouth did little to distract Jane from her thoughts. She frowned as her gaze drifted over to the road across the diner. Not many people were out since the weather had turned pretty frosty. Most of the towns folk now walked around outside with thick coats. Jane herself wore a green wool sweater with a simple pair of dark jeans. Her dark clothing did well to match with her mood. She was gloomy and miserable and had been for a while now.

Thor had left her back on earth a few months ago, promising to return for her once again once he managed to clear up all the trouble in Asgard. Jane didn’t mind, she preferred to be home instead of in an unknown realm, but she missed Thor. She missed having him to comfort her whenever she was down, or whenever Darcy would annoy her. She missed him. He had promised to come back in less than a year, but already it was 11 months since her drop off.

Jane’s thoughts shifted over to a while back when Sif traveled by bifrost to their small apartment in London. She remembered how happy Thor looked from the living room of the apartment; Jane had left to go to their bedroom, but had the door cracked open to see what was happening between the two friends. After their quick reunion, which was basically Sif breaking into their apartment and Thor believing her to be a thief, Jane managed to hear them talk of how Loki was alive and well once the whole ‘thief’ incident was cleared up.

 Thor looked to happy, he was grinning from ear to ear in a daze. But once he mentioned his father, Odin, Sif’s face darkened. The moment the truth was revealed to Thor was the night London had a record breaking thunderstorm. It was also the night Jane traveled back to Asgard for the second time. Jane shivered at the thought of her memories in Asgard.

“Jane?” Darcy tapped on the table. “JANE!”

Jolting from her seat, Jane’s head snapped over to her friends. “Yeah?”

“Wow.” Darcy looked disappointed, “You missed my entire rant.”

“W-What? No. NO!” Jane chuckled nervously, “Uh, something about your Ipod?”

Darcy rolled her eyes and stirred her hot chocolate. “Still not gonna let that go. But that wasn’t what I was saying. I was telling you how the whole thing with Ian being in London, and me being here doesn’t seem like it’s working out.”

“I thought you guys were great?” Jane grabbed her cup of coffee and raised it to her lips, but she didn’t drink.

“I mean, I guess its fine. But the whole distance thing isn’t working out. You know? It’s harder for you I understand since you’re dating a Norse God who can travel on a magic pony on a rainbow bridge and go anywhere, but we huma-“

“Shh!” Jane hissed loudly, “Don’t say it so loud!” Already some heads that had turned the moment Darcy mentioned ‘magic pony’ shifted their attentions away from the two.

“Why?” Darcy raised her brows teasingly. “Don’t want to brag how you’re dating such a hottie and his rainbow stuff?”

“No.” Jane huffed, “S.H.I.E.L.D made it clear that I can’t have anyone know of my relationship with Thor, they said it’s to protect me and Thor if something were to ever happen to one of us.”

“What about Pepper?” Darcy asked, “Tony Stark’s secretary and _girlfriend_.”

“S-She’s different I guess. Everyone knows her so they can’t do anything about it.” Jane snapped.

Darcy snickered before whispering to herself, “Ok _aaaa_ y”

“Anyways! With the whole Ian thing didn’t you say he was trying to save up money to come fly here?” Jane asked in an attempt to change the topic.

“Yeah, but he said that like… 2 months ago, and where is he? Not here! I feel like he’s cheating on me...”

“So you don’t like him anymore?” Jane said slowly, she was confused as to where her friend was feeling to all this.

“I still really like him and all, but I ask myself every day as I get my pop tart out of the toaster, ‘Is it worth it Darcy Lewis?’” Darcy waved her hands mystically as if predicting the future.

Jane rolled her eyes at her over exaggerating friend, “Trust me, any guy taking his time to come all the way to you is totally worth it. Even if he takes longer than he promised.”

“Is the last part meant for you or for me?”

“For both of us I guess.”

“Relationships are hard.” Darcy sighed, slumping onto the table. “Why can’t I be old like Erik?”

Jane laughed as she shoved her friend on the shoulder, “Don’t let Erik hear you say that.”

Darcy scoffed, “What can he do? He’s all the way in New York City working on something with Bruce Banner andTony Stark.” Her voice turned all airy and such as she mentioned her once heart-throb the once ‘Most Desired Bachelor’.

Rolling her eyes, Jane took one last sip of her drink before swinging her purse over her shoulder. “If you’re done sulking, I want to go back to the RV to go and finish reading the last of the reports from the lab.”

Chugging her drink, Darcy quickly wiped the whipped cream off her lips and rushed after her friend. “Why?” She whined, “Why are we still here in New Mexico anyways? I thought you had an apartment in London.”

“I still do, but when Thor comes back, I’d rather it not be in a city filled with 8 million people. Besides, “Jane shrugged, her face blushing slightly, “This is where we first met.”

“Ah yes,” Darcy pointed out, “So romantic to hit the love of your life twice with a car.”

“Hey!” Jane squealed laughing, “You tasered him.”

“But I wasn’t really the one to land him in a hospital.”

Groaning, Jane ignored the rest of what her friend had to say. “Whatever,” she muttered feeling like a teenager in denial once again.

“Ah wait!” Darcy exclaimed rummaging in her bag, “Before we go back to the rolling house, I need to return this.” She pulled out a thick disheveled book. Just the color of the thing was enough to think the book would fall apart any second.

“How old is that thing?!” Jane exclaimed shocked.

“Hey!” Darcy held up a finger, “Don’t disrespect old things, they know more than you and have been through more.”

 “Uh s-sorry?” Jane apologized.

“Good,” Darcy smiled, proud of herself.

Jane asked, “What is that thing?” Darcy shot her a glare, “I mean book!”

“Well, after you told me about the whole ‘Loki-locked-in-a-tree’ rainbow magic stuff, I wanted to know more of it. So this book is all about Norse mythology stuff.”

“Oh,” Jane muttered, feeling ashamed. She had been the one to go through the entire ordeal, but Darcy had been the one to want to understand more of it. In a way, it seemed to crush Jane’s pride. She was always the one doing research and wanting to understand more and know more. But now, the tables had turned.

Sensing her friend’s unease, Darcy’s smile wilted, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with all this. I just wanted to know more, it caught my interest, you know? Like you with your clouds and stuff.”

“N-No, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re doing research since this is like the first time I’ve ever seen you do any.” Jane joked trying to lighten the mood.

Darcy smirked, “I have you know, I did an entire 30 page research paper all by myself once.”

Jane raised a brow judgingly. Darcy groaned, “Ok fine. Not _all_ by myself, but most of it.”

“More believable.” Jane grinned.

“Heh, anyways.” Darcy skipped in front of Jane so that she was walking backwards. Flipping through the ancient pages, she finally found the page she was looking for, “Apparently, the whole ‘tree’ thing is basically unbreakable in anyway.”

“How so?”

“Listen to this, ‘The entrapment, meant for the most dangerous and spine-less of prisoners, manifests the criminal’s body into a tree. While in the tree, one can witness all that goes around him, but he is powerless to do anything. The spell, strips the criminal of all magic. Only once someone sheds a tear, a genuine tear, for the prisoner, will the spell be broken.’ Yikes.” Darcy made a face, “Doesn’t seem fun.”

“It is not fun. It is a prison fit just for Loki.” A deep voice boomed from behind them.

Jane stiffened, her  breath caught in her throat. Slowly turning around, she felt her face burn as blood rushed, “Thor” She whispered.

Thor stood with his bright red cape billowing behind him and his hammer in hand. He wore his usual armor, and had his long hair flowing around his rugged face. His face looked darker with his stubbles longer than Jane had ever seen. “Jane.” He smiled, his face brightening up. “I have returned. I hope I am not too late this time?”

Holding back tears, Jane slammed herself against Thor’s sturdy body. It caught him by surprise, but he enjoyed the sudden embrace. He held her close as she shivered against him. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” She whimpered softly, “I kept having dreams where you just left me, a-and I was stuck here with 500 cats while you were off doing god knows what.”

“Shhh,” he breathed into her hair. How he longed to hold her once again. He placed his hand on Jane’s shoulder and tried to tug her back, but she latched on. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I would never dream of it.” He promised. It took a moment or two for Jane to calm down. She stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes.

“So…When did you get back?” Darcy asked awkwardly.

“Just a few minutes ago.” He answered, “It is nice to see you again Darcy” Thor bowed as he acknowledged her.

“Uh,” Jane finally spoke after she calmed herself down. “L-Let’s get inside.”

With Thor’s large hand tightly woven in hers, Jane led him to the building that was once her lab, while Darcy headed to the local library to drop off the book.

Once inside, Jane remained silent. It worried Thor, as to how silent she was.

“Is there something I did wrong?” Thor asked as she started to pace around.

“No. No!” She exclaimed, “I-It’s just, I keep thinking this is a dream and that I’m going to wake up and you won’t be here. God knows how many times I dreamt about you to only wake up and be hit with reality.”

“You dreamt of me?” Thor asked pleased. He couldn’t help but grin broadly as he looked at Jane’s face flush a bright crimson.

She rolled her eyes, “Shut up!”

Thor chuckled, his deep voice rebounding on the glass making it last longer than it should. “Well, I am glad I was there in your dreams when I couldn’t be here in real life.”

Jane smiled, “I really missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” He gently dropped Mjolnir on the ground before scooping Jane into his arms. She squealed as her feet dangled in the air. “How I missed you.” He whispered into her neck as he started kissing it, moving up to her cheeks, then finally to her lips.

She moaned as she pressed herself closer, enjoying the kiss. It wasn’t long, but it was nice. As they pulled away, Thor rested his forehead upon hers. Breathing shakily, Jane kept her eyes closed just enjoying the sweet moment they just had. “So what now?”

“I take you back to Asgard.” Thor answered.

“For how long?” Jane pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were glazed over as his entire attention rested on Jane.

“For as long as Yggdrasil remains.” Thor answered. “I want you to come live with me on Asgard.”

“W-What about Darcy a-and Erik?” Jane stuttered.

“You may visit them, but I want your home to be with me on Asgard.” Thor said.

She turned silent again, it worried Thor. Would she reject his offer? He didn’t mind coming to Midgard, but he preferred to have Jane at his side, than a few realms away. Thor felt his body turn cold as he saw Jane open her mouth in response. “Definitely.” Thor let out a breath of air; he himself didn’t know was holding. “But there better be coffee there.”

Thor chuckled, “I’ll make something work.”

Jane smiled as her gaze flickered to his lips, “Perfect.” She sighed before pressing her lips again on Thor’s. 


	3. Chapter 2: A new Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that Loki is alive, and of the crimes he has committed while pretending to be Odin, Thor returns to Asgard with Jane Foster. As King, he sentences Loki to imprisonment and to be stripped of all his powers. Now a few years later, peace has finally come back to the 9 realms, but trouble stirs in Asgard as the Asgardian Council advises for Thor to take a Queen soon. The logical choice is Sif, his trusted friend, but his heart is already with Jane Foster. Who will be his Queen in the end?
> 
> Loki is confined in a tree, the ultimate imprisonment, while his brother tries to clear up all his deeds. He knows of all that's going around him, but cares little of it all. Until one day he is released from his confinement by a small healer Lady Sigyn, who sheds a tear for the God of Mischief. Soon Loki grows curious as to why she did so.
> 
> Thor's effort in keeping peace throughout the nine realms are soon cut short as evil lurks nearby, destroying everything in its path. Now the two brother must come together to overcome this obstacle, but will their distrust towards each other bring them down along with Asgard and everyone they hold dear?

 

 

**Chapter 2**

** A New Friend **

Jane stood by her suitcase waiting for Thor. It had been a week since his return and she still felt giddy seeing him. After countless meetings with S.H.I.E.L.D in their different headquarters, Jane had managed to tie up all the loose ends before her departure. Her apartment and RV will be put under S.H.I.E.L.D’s watches in case she was ever to return. They would manage and even care for it while she would be gone. Her lab work will be put into storage in Tony Stark’s building, since Erik would be spending most of his time in New York. Darcy had left to go back to the university since her finals were coming up a few days prior, but not without a sassy goodbye. Much promises of sending pictures of ‘rainbow’ people and such had been exchanged between the two friends.

Sighing, Jane glanced down at her fairly small baggage. Thor had explained that her clothing wouldn’t be of much importance, Asgard would prepare them all for her. So all Jane was taking with her were some books, blank notebooks, writing utensils, some undergarment, and of course coffee. In her backpack, she carried a few clothing she wished to wear when she didn’t want to wear those flowing dresses she had to wear last time.

The ‘ding’ of a door made Jane snap her head up, breaking her from her thoughts. Thor, wearing his armor stepped out of the pet store with his hand tucked closer to him while his other held his hammer.

Jane smiled as she saw him. Placing her hand on her hip she peered at the item in his hand. “What is it?”

“A companion.” Thor answered, showing a tiny white kitten. Its eyes, a faint purple, were half open as it looked snug in Thor’s warm hand. “Asgard will be a lonely place for you, most of the time. I wish for you to not be alone.”

Jane rolled her eyes, and held her arms out just as Thor gently passed the kitten onto her. “Are there no cats in Asgard?”

Thor’s eyes snapped back and forth as he thought of the right words to answer her question with. “Yes and no. We have cats, but not like the ones here.”

“Oh?” Jane cocked her brow.

Chuckling, Thor wrapped his arm around Jane’s waist as he grabbed her suitcase. “You shall see.”

“Can’t wait.” She murmured.

Together, they headed to the dark SUV S.H.I.E.L.D had provided for them. The agents, wearing their typical black suit and sunglasses, scanned the area as they whispered into their wrist. As they entered the car, Jane felt the first wave of nervousness creep up on her. She inhaled deeply. The kitten in her arm, mewled and stretched before curling up on her lap.

The rumble of the car engine coming to life did little to comfort Jane as she jolted in her seat. Thor, sensing her unease, leaned close and whispered, “You don’t have to do this.”

She shook her head, “No. It’s fine. Just nervous, but perfectly fine.”

“I’ll bring you back to Midgard the moment you say you don’t want to stay in Asgard.”

Jane gently knocked her head against Thor’s. “I’m fine. I want to stay with you.”

He smiled; the sort of smile that made him looked like a small puppy. Jane felt the nervousness edge away and the warm shivers enter her body.

“Mrs. Foster.” An agent in the passenger seat called for her.

“Yes?” Jane said, pulling away from Thor in reluctance.

“A video call.”

“From who?” Jane questioned as she grabbed the laptop that was being handed back to her. Thor glanced at her in confusion, which Jane only answered with a shrug.

“Um, hello?”

“Jane!” Erik Selvig’s aged face appeared on the screen.

“Hah, Erik!” Jane cried out happily.

“How are you?” He asked. By the looks of the background, it looked as if he was in a lab. Behind him, dozens of screens hung on the wall with different wording and numbers, and piles and piles of folders and papers were stacked on top of a metal table.

“I-I’m fine. Headed to Asgard right now with Thor actually. I thought I told you all this from the phone call three days ago?”

“Yes! Yes you did, but I just wanted to lay some rules down.” Erik stuttered.

“Rules?” Jane asked skeptically

From the back, Tony Stark’s voice called out, “Rules are meant to be broken Erik, so –uh no reasons to have them!”

Erik rolled his eyes as Bruce’s voice slipped in, “R-Rules are needed in some cases and are fundamental to many people.”

“Enough guys! I just need to tell Jane some guidelines when she goes off to another dimension.”

Just as Erik finished with what he was saying, Tony’s face appeared on the screen. “Other dimensions aren’t fun.” He said jokingly, “Take it from me, I almost died in one.”

“But you didn’t die.” Bruce’s voice sighed from somewhere off to the side. “The Other Guy saved you.”

“Well I did say ‘almost’.” Tony muttered before slipping out of the scene.

Erik sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. “Every day with this.”

Jane giggled, “Must be thrilling.”

“Evidently, it is!” Erik exclaimed, “Did you know Stark has almost 3 floors of his tower dedicated to Astrophysics.”

“Uh, no, but now I do.” Jane said.

“Anyways, back on topic. I just want to warn you of some stuff that could occur without um –certain supervision.”

“Ok! Erik stop! I’m an adult, I can take care of myself!” Jane nearly screamed.

“T-That’s not what I’m saying!”

Tony quickly slipped in back onto the screen, “Oh so it’s like that is it?” he smirked. Erik rolled his eyes before quickly getting up, “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Jane promised.

“I guess you guys need some ‘special’ time together.” Tony slyly put in, taking Erik’s seat.

Jane felt her face flush a bright red, “No! NO! I’m just going to Asgard to be with Thor.”

Thor watched in amusement at how flustered Jane was getting from the conversation.

“Well if Blondie boy needed some alone time with you, I know some good spots. I can let you guys come to my private island, or maybe a resort in the Maldives –oh wait no, I need to save that for Pepper later.” He muttered to himself.

“Stop! I only just met you, like right now!” Jane squealed.

“But you know me?”

“W-Well yes, bu-“

“Then that’s good enough!”

Jane groaned in defeat. Reaching for the computer, Thor easily grabbed the laptop with one hand. “Hello Metal man.”

“OH! Thor!” Tony laughed, “It’s been a while!”

“Yes it has been.” Thor chuckled.

“You know you don’t need to go all the way to your marble palace to have some alone time. I can totally hook you up with a great resort and all if you really need.”

“A kind offer, but it has already been agreed upon to be Asgard.” Thor kindly rejected the offer.

“I told you he likes quiet places!” Bruce put in.

“Not everyone is like you with remote places Bruce!” Tony moaned. “Just give me a call if you want me to hook you two love birds up.”

“We shall, and tell Erik that I shall keep her safe.”

Thor slowly started to close the laptop just as Tony started to say something, “I’ll tell the other’s about what you Shakespearean lov-“

Firmly closing the laptop, Thor handed it back to the agent up front. Jane looked over at him, “That wasn’t anything like how I expected the video call to go.”

He shrugged, “Metal Man can be a bit spontaneous.”

“I guess so.”

Thor merely grunted in response.

A few more minutes passed as the SUV took the two farther away from the town. As the car slowed to a stop, Thor held the door open for Jane as she carefully stepped down, with the small kitten in her arm.

Jane quickly thanked the agents for taking the time to drop them off, while Thor went a few yards away from the car to yell into the sky, “Heimdall!”

Taking that as her cue to go over to him. Jane thanked the agents one more time before walking over to Thor, rolling her suitcase along.

Quickly, he took her in his arms. “Hold on.”

Jane shut her eyes and clutched the kitten and her suitcase tighter as she felt the familiar rush of wind rain down on her. A few moments later the ground disappeared below her and Thor’s grip on her tightened. Gasping, Jane opened her eyes and watched the blur of colors and stars flash by her as they passed along the Bifrost to Asgard.

Just as solid ground made contact with her feet, Jane felt her knees buckle under her. If it wasn’t for Thor’s grip on her side, she was sure she would have collapsed onto the ground. This hadn’t happened the first time she had arrived to Asgard, but the second time, she felt her energy drain. Thor explained that it was because she once had the Ether in her. Her body was still very weak, and needed great care if she were to ever return back to normal.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, concern lacing his voice.

Nodding, Jane heaved, “I-I just need a moment.”

“I would advise for the Lady to take a break from traveling by bifrost.” A warm voice informed.

“Lady Eir.” Thor sighed in relief.

Raising her head, Jane focused on the tall woman that stood next to Heimdall on his pedestal. His golden eyes hovered above her for a moment, his face held a faint smile before he headed out of the round room. Lady Eir wore a simple ivory dress, one very similar to the one she wore during Loki’s trial. Behind her, a small platoon of guards stood by, as well as a small woman to the side.

Jane’s breath shivered as she tried to steady herself. The small kitten in her arm, managed to escape. It padded in the large round room, her body arched at the unknown environment. The woman standing by Lady Eir snapped her attention over to the cat. Slowly walking down the steps, she scooped up the white kitten, but not without it attacking her arm. Her face grimaced at the shallow scratches, but no sound escaped her.

Lady Eir glanced over at the girl, clear disgust written on her face. Turning her head back to Thor, she bowed with her face cleared of all emotion. “Your Highness, there a few matters to attend to since your absence.”

“I have only been gone for a few days.” Thor argued.

“As King of Asgard, there is no such thing as ‘a few days’, each day has its work.” Lady Eir answered calmly.

Jane frowned, she had completely forgotten that Thor had been crowned King. He was basically on another level at this point. So much more different than how she had first met him or how he was just last year.

“I shall accompany Jane to the palace before attending to any matter.” Thor answered curtly.

“No!” Jane exclaimed weakly. Thor snapped his head over to her in confusion. “It’s fine. You can go to the meeting or whatever, I can wait.”

“You need rest and healing.”

“Our healer’s can take care of her and lead the… Lady to her room.” Lady Eir swept her hand over to the raven-haired girl to the side. The healer’s face paled, but she managed to straighten her back out and look tall.

“Are you sure?” Thor asked, his attention still on Jane.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just jet-lagged.” Thor cocked a brow. “I’ll tell you what that means later”

Reluctantly, Thor left her in the globe like room, as he rode off to the palace on a snowy gray horse, Lady Eir and the guards followed swiftly afterwards, leaving Jane with the dark haired healer.

Jane looked the healer up and down. She was stunning, dark hair, olive skin tone, and brilliant violet eyes, almost identical to the one of the cat. The only thing that really stood out against her beauty was the pale white scars lacerating her arms.

Stepping forward, the healer bowed low. “I am Sigyn Iwaldi. Please just call me Sigyn.”

“Jane Foster. Uh-just Jane. Don’t add the ‘Lady’ part, I’m still not used to that.”

Sigyn smiled, a small one, but it was something to Jane. “How are you feeling? Shall I heal you now?” she started to blabber.

“N-No, I’m fine. Starting to feel better.” Jane sighed finally able to breathe without any sharp pain anywhere.

Sigyn sighed from relief. “Thank goodness, my healing arts are not yet comparable to Lady Eir’s. I fear I might not have been able to heal you completely.”

“It’s fine!” Jane exclaimed, “I’m sorry about how she scratched you.” Jane pointed to the fresh scratches on the girls arm.

“’Tis nothing.” Sigyn beamed. “I have not seen a creature such as she. I believed her to be a defenseless babe, but I see her as a warrior. Does she have a name?”

“Not yet, haven’t thought of one.”

“Shall I assist you in deciding one?” Sigyn asked, her eyes stretched wide in glee.

“Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out.”

Rocking the cat, Sigyn bit her lips in deep thought, ”Egil?”

“What does it mean?” Jane asked.

“’Little Edge’” Sigyn explained. “Befitting for a warrior like herself.”

Jane giggled, “I like it.”

“I thank you for letting me name your companion.” Sigyn bowed.

“No it’s fine. I really like the name.” Jane gripped her suitcase while Sigyn gently caressed the kitten. Now calmed and relaxed in Sigyn’s embrace. The gently purr of the car surrounded the two girls as their conversation continued. 


	4. Chapter 3: A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that Loki is alive, and of the crimes he has committed while pretending to be Odin, Thor returns to Asgard with Jane Foster. As King, he sentences Loki to imprisonment and to be stripped of all his powers. Now a few years later, peace has finally come back to the 9 realms, but trouble stirs in Asgard as the Asgardian Council advises for Thor to take a Queen soon. The logical choice is Sif, his trusted friend, but his heart is already with Jane Foster. Who will be his Queen in the end?
> 
> Loki is confined in a tree, the ultimate imprisonment, while his brother tries to clear up all his deeds. He knows of all that's going around him, but cares little of it all. Until one day he is released from his confinement by a small healer Lady Sigyn, who sheds a tear for the God of Mischief. Soon Loki grows curious as to why she did so.
> 
> Thor's effort in keeping peace throughout the nine realms are soon cut short as evil lurks nearby, destroying everything in its path. Now the two brother must come together to overcome this obstacle, but will their distrust towards each other bring them down along with Asgard and everyone they hold dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't posted in a week, I was sick plus finals. I will try and update more so that the story will go faster :) Thankyou for reading so far!

Chapter 3

**A Visit**     

Sigyn pushed open the grand doors with ease. Stepping aside to let the Lady in, she smiled to herself as to how she felt so comfortable around Jane Foster. She stepped over to the large bed placed in the middle of the spacious room and gently dropped the kitten onto the thick covers.

“So this room is mine?” Jane asked hesitantly while observing the crackling fire in its pit near the open balcony.

“Yes,” Sigyn answered, “This is all yours.”

“A-And Thor?”

Sigyn awkwardly looked down, “H-He shall be staying in his own room. Lady Eir insists on it.”

“Oh… well I mean I should be used to it since we haven’t slept together in a while, you know?” Jane bit her lips and held back a snicker as she watched Sigyn’s face flushed the reddest Jane had ever seen on a person’s face. “I seriously didn’t mean it like that!”

Covering her face, Sigyn stumbled back, “I-I understand what you meant, I just didn’t expect one to have spent the night together.”

Jane smiled sheepishly, “It was actually a lot of nights together. We shared a room when we lived on Midgard together.”

“Well, his Highness will be just down the hall if there is ever anything to happen.” Sigyn informed quickly, taking her hand off her face.

Jane started pulling out all the notebooks and books she had brought and dropped it onto the bed, the kitten curled up by the pillows jerked her head in momentary surprise before settling down again. “Did Thor have it arrange like that?”

“No it was Lady Eir.”

“I thought the King was the boss of the palace?” Jane smirked.

“W-Well a King is, but with small trivial matters, the Queen is the one to do so, but since Thor does not have a Queen, Lady Eir will occupy the spot for the time being.”

“Ah… a Queen.”

Clearing her throat, Sigyn quickly started to change the subject, “Shall I help you find clothing that will be more well fitted for the palace?”

Looking down at her outfit, a white shirt with black cardigan and jeans, Jane slowly admitted to herself that she should dress out now that she was living in a new realm. “I guess so.”

Sigyn pointed over to a looming wooden wardrobe. Swinging the doors open, Sigyn started to pull out elaborate dresses. “Lady Eir had asked to stock the room well for your arrival.” She explained as she pulled out a white feathered cloak.

Jane looked at it awkwardly as she stepped closer to look at the clothing. All that was in there were very sophisticated dresses that looked as if it should be in a fashion run way in Paris. Sure they looked nice, but when would Jane ever need to wear a pure gold plated dress, with bright chains trailing behind it?

Almost noticing her discomfort, Sigyn smiled to herself as she quickly put the clothes back in. “Shall I fix it more to your liking?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. I don’t think I could pull any of this off, or even better yet actually wear them without killing myself.” Jane poked at the gold plates on the dress and frowned. “Something simple? And less gold and metal.”

“Very well,” Sigyn smiled mischievously, “Please step back for a moment.”

Sitting down on the bed, Jane watched with interest at the healer as she steadied her footing. Taking a moment to breathe in slowly, Sigyn exhaled loudly while slowly pressing her hands forward, a faint glow emerged from the wardrobe and disappeared quickly.

“D-Did you just use magic to fix my clothes?” Jane gasped astonished.

SIgyn shrugged as she pulled out a beautiful silver dress with a simple black cloak. “I practice whatever magic I can. I cannot do much with extravagant spells, but changing one’s wardrobe, I can manage perfectly.”

“That’s pretty extravagant enough for me.” Jane grabbed the dress and eyed Sigyn as she closed the curtains of the balcony.

She bowed low before leaving out the door, “I shall go inform the King that you have settled in.”

“Alright!” Jane called out, taking off her cardigan and carefully folding it down onto the bed.

The moment the door closed shut, Jane rushed to the wardrobe and felt herself giggle at the newly ‘made’ clothing. A small stack of breeches, different colored blouses of different materials, simple dresses here and there, and a few over-the-top dresses still in there. But at least the golden armadillo dress was out, Jane thought before slipping out of her once every day clothing.

Thor could barely hear the words coming out of the short man as he continued to blabber on of how Asgard was thriving under Thor’s rule, his thoughts remained on Jane and as to how she was in the palace without him. Unintentionally he sighed, causing the entire room to turn silent.

“Your Highness…is there a problem with the report?” the stumpy man stuttered.

Jerking his head up, Thor shook his head, “No friend, continue on.”

As if noticing the King’s lack of interest, Lady Eir quickly stood from her seat behind the table, “I believe this will conclude the meeting for today. The King is exhausted from his journey and we must let him rest for now.”

The group bowed low before leaving the room. Thor groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Having to take the throne wasn’t something he had anticipated, and now that he was King, he never really expected the amount of work to be done daily. Father had made it easy, Thor thought.

Just as Lady Eir stepped out of the room surrounded by her healers, a deep chuckle came from the corner of the room. Jerking head over, Thor smiled as he saw Sif leaning on one of the pillars.

“How was the meeting?” she asked coming closer to him. Instead of her usual armor, she wore a simple green dress, but her spear was still at hand.

Thor quickly stood up and bowed to his friend. “How does one fair, gentle lady?”

Sif rolled her eyes at Thor’s over exaggeration but continued to smile. “First time being called gentle.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, most tend to go for the more, ‘ruthless’, ‘barbaric’,  ‘unladylike’, shall I continue on with the list?”

“I understand what you mean SIf,” Thor laughed. “How have you been?”

She shook her head from side to side, “You have missed out on a great battle my King in your absence. The dwarves had been acting up, but Hogun managed to put them down. There were some serpent beasts that we had a run in with, but we managed to clear those up in a matter of hours.”

“Great stories to be heard in tonight’s banquet!” Thor exclaimed

“Banquet?” Sif asked in mocking shock. “Whatever for?”

“The great battles fought and won by Asgard, the beginning of a new peaceful reign, as well as the return of Jane Foster to Asgard.”

“Jane Foster?” Sif’s voice quickly turned serious, “You were serious?”

“Why would I not be?” Thor said.

Sif shrugged, “I don’t know, I thought you would believe her to be not cut out for a world like ours.”

“She is more than capable of handling herself,” Thor said, his voice light and joking but underneath a cold warning lay hidden.

“I shall warn the cooks of Volstagg’s appetite tonight then.” Sif said already heading for the door, “He has claimed to have not eaten all day.”

“A clear lie!” Thor’s laughter echoed in the empty halls.

Sif smiled as she stopped herself at the door, “It’s good to see you again Thor.” She slipped out the door without another word.

Thor, oblivious of the warmth of her tone, nodded his head and started heading for the door at the other end of the room. Swinging the doors open, the guards stiffened up immediately. “Steady men”.

Smiling to themselves, the guards grinned at each other under their helmets at the acknowledgment of a powerful warrior.

Walking down the halls without being trailed by attendance or advisors whispering into his ear, Thor felt relief and peace rush over him. But it was cut short as a dark memory entered his head. Stopping at the end of the golden halls, Thor turned to a sharp corner to his side. Following the path to a place where he felt the true weight of reality on his shoulder.

The large platoons of guards at the front of a simple wooden door stood motionless. If it wasn’t for the small twitches from time to time, Thor would have believed them to be statues. Thor motioned with his hand as he came nearer. The guards quickly moved aside and let their King pass.  The hinges creaked and a small blast of cool air caressed Thor’s face.

As he stepped into the small room, he focused on the tree in front of him. Just as it was since the last he had seen it, the black tree hovered in the air. It’s leaves still alive but as if frozen, it never moved nor wilted. The tree stayed as it was and how it had been for the past year. Resting his hand on the smooth bark, Thor sighed, “I’m home Loki…”

Thor stood in the room, taking the moment to be with his once brother. His once companion. His once friend. Different thoughts raced in Thor’s mind. How was his brother Tyr? How was Jane fitting in at the palace? Was he right to have taken the throne even after he had not wished it? Dark thoughts swirled in Thor’s head as he stood observing the tree.

It took him by surprise when yelps were heard behind the door. “Begone girl!”

“I-I just needed to talk to the King.” A soft voice tried to reason with the guard.

Sighing, Thor stole one more moment of solitude before he slammed open the door. The guards jumped in surprise. “Lock the door.”

Thor watched as the guards carefully closed the door and placed a lock as well as a spell onto the door. Turning to face Sigyn, he noticed how her focus lay on the tree just as the door slammed shut. Her face was paled as if she had seen something horrifying “Why do you have a tree locked up? If I may ask…”

“For the protection of Asgard.” Thor explained curtly.

Sigyn nodded slowly before snapping out of her daze. “I just wanted to inform you that Jane has settled in, she is in her room now, changing.”

Thor smirked, “Changing?”

“Uh- yes.” SIgyn said.

“Tell Lady Eir if she needs anything I shall be with Jane.” Thor strutted away with a devilish grin on his face.

Once he left, the guards snickered to themselves, while Sigyn stood hugging herself with her face bowed low. Her body shivered uncontrollably as she fought to keep the image she had just seen out of her head.

A guard stepped over, “Is something the matter? Do you need to sit for a moment girl?”

“No!” Sigyn shrieked stumbling away from the guard and the door, “I-It’s nothing…Nothing at all…”

Without another word, Sigyn quickly left. Her face pale and beaded with sweat. The image in her head had been clear, there was something in the tree, something angry and confused. Something that was broken and hurt. Something that wanted out. 


End file.
